


High School Reunion

by Surrealx3



Series: The Reunion [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Rumlow is an ableist dick, School Reunion, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, cursing by the boatloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to their high school reunion. That's it. That's the premise.





	

Bucky’s stomach dropped as his old high school came into view. The small building must have been renovated a hundred times since he graduated because the place looked like brand new. There was no one else in the parking lot but seeing how they were half an hour late, it made sense. He didn’t know how Steve managed to bribe him into the car but it wasn’t going to work for getting him into the building. “Come on, Steve, is this really necessary?” Bucky whined, “It’s not like we actually liked anyone in high school. They were all assholes.”

“Yes, Buck, it is,” Steve replied firmly. “It’s our high school reunion. You can’t miss it. Besides, we liked some people. Like Natasha.”

“Oh yeah, I definitely want to go see my scariest ex,” Bucky muttered. “It’s one thing if you go. You went from a stick to a beefcake. I’d be personally offended if you didn’t go show off. But I just lost an arm and gained PTSD. I don’t need their pity.”

Steve sighed, “Bucky, you’re a war hero. Who cares if you lost an arm? You have a great job and people who love you.”

“I’m a mechanic.”

“A _skilled_ mechanic,” Steve corrected.

“Still hardly anything to write home about,” Bucky grumbled but he conceded to being dragged out the car and into the building. The reunion was being held in the gymnasium. A high school senior sat at the door to give them badges with their names. Bucky grumbled as he stared at his badge, the cut and dry, ‘Hi, I’m James ‘Bucky’ Barnes’ mocking him. Steve snatched it out his hand and pinned it on him then patted it with a cheeky grin.

“Looking good, Buck,” Steve commented.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, punk.” Bucky pushed him playfully. “You go first.”

Steve grinned and opened the gym doors. Bucky swore the music stopped when they walked in. All eyes across the room were on them, or Steve more specifically.

“Holy fuck,” someone finally shouted, “Is that Steve fucking Rogers?” A blonde guy barreled towards him and Bucky couldn’t help smiling at the sight of Clint ‘Fucking’ Barton. “And Bucky? Fuck, are you two still attached at the hip?”

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other, grinning. “Clint,” Steve laughed, “Watch your fucking language.”

Clint made the most exaggerated expression of awe, holding a hand over his heart. “Oh my fuck, Steve fucking Rogers just cursed. What the fuck happened to you two?”

Bucky smirked and shrugged, “We joined the army.”

“The army seems to work miracles,” Natasha came sauntering forward, glass of something amber in hand. “I’m glad you two made it. We were starting to think we wouldn’t get to see you. Oh, and Steve,” she grinned wickedly, “Apparently a Sam Wilson has been hoping to talk to you.”

Steve’s cheeks colored slightly at the mention of his old crush. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Last time I saw him, he was at the drinks table,” Natasha said, nodding towards the huge crowd of people surrounding that table.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Steve nodded awkwardly before heading off.

With Steve gone, both Natasha and Clint turned their attention to Bucky. As they talked, the gravitated to the hor d'oeuvres table. Then it happened. Clint slapped his left shoulder, cheerfully going to say something, then grimaced with pain. “Ow, okay, what the fuck did I just hit? It felt like fucking metal.”

Bucky’s face fell slightly, “Oh, yeah, that’s my prosthetic.” He took off his leather glove to show his hand. “Didn’t think I came back unscathed, did you?”

“Oh,” Clint stiffened, unintentionally, Bucky knew. Everyone had trouble figuring out how to proceed after finding out he lost an entire arm. Everyone but one person. “It’s, uh, nice.”

“Wow, Barnes the fucking charmer only has one arm now?” The voice of Brock Rumlow made Bucky grit his teeth. “Good lucky trying to steal people’s girlfriends now.”

“More than ten years later,” Bucky faced the man directly, arms folded over his chest. “You’re still angry that your girlfriend realized how much of a jackass you are and left you?”

“Go away, Rumlow,” Natasha ordered, an unspoken threat in her voice.

“Why should I?” Rumlow taunted, “I just want to know more about Barnes return from the army. So are you armless and jobless? Mooching off your pal, Rogers?”

Bucky felt his jaw clench.

“Why do you have to be such an asshole, Rumlow?” Clint glared at him.

“I’m just saying, it’s funny how he peaked in high school and he’s a nobody now.” None of them noticed the hush that fell upon the entire room. “Who would want a one-armed freak? He’s a horrible prospect for jobs and can you imagine trying to have sex with him?”

“I can,” a familiar voice said from behind. An arm slid around his waist, pulling him flush against a familiar chest. “And have.”

“Tony,” a tension he hadn’t even noticed fell from Bucky’s shoulders. He leaned his head back and kissed his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?”

Tony Stark grinned at him, “Well, I felt bad for missing your high school reunion so I sabotaged the meeting.”

Bucky shook his head fondly, “Pepper is going to kill you. Then me for encouraging you.”

“Nah, even she’d have trouble with two murder charges.” He let go of Bucky then not-so-subtly maneuvered himself to stand between Rumlow and Bucky. He flashed his business grin and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Tony Stark.”

Rumlow stared at him dumbly. “You’re Tony Stark.”

“I literally just said that but thank you for reiterating. I’m also Bucky’s boyfriend.”

“You,” Rumlow looked between the two of them in complete shock. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I most definitely am. I let him wine, dine and fuck me. Not particularly in that order. You seem to underestimate the appeal of having a war hero in your bed. Now if you excuse us, I see my pal Steve over there.” Tony herded Bucky away, straight over to Steve, who was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin, and an amused Sam Wilson.

“Bucky,” Sam greeted him, smirking, “Heard you’re fucking a billionaire.”

Tony laughed, “Oh, news travels fast, huh?”

“Stop it, both of you,” Steve ordered sternly although a grin was threatening to break through. “You’re embarrassing him.”

Tony gasped, offended, “How could he possibly be embarrassed about fucking a hot piece of man like me? And he does it so well too.”

“You guys are impossible,” Bucky huffed but he couldn’t stop a fond smile from overtaking him. He pulled Tony’s hips until they were toe to toe and gazing at each other. “And you, doll, gotta warn a fella before you ride in like prince charming and sweep ‘em on their feet.”

“But I like having the element of surprise,” Tony leaned in for a small, sweet kiss. “Makes the sweeping part easier.”

“Well you’ll have to remind me to return the favor,” Bucky delved in for a deeper kiss, trying to express his gratefulness and relief and love for the man that saw so much more than a broken man in him.

Things were getting a bit heated when a pointed throat clearing interrupted him. Bucky looked up into the unimpressed face of Principal Fury and grinned sheepishly. “Hey, Fury. Long time no see.”

“Not long enough,” Fury growled.

“Aw, chucks, Mr. Fury,” Bucky said playfully, “I figured you wouldn’t recognize me if I didn’t make a scene.”

Fury looked completely unimpressed. “Barnes, you and Rogers here still plague my nightmares. I’d recognize a mess you made if I lost both my eyes.”

Tony giggled into his chest, the joke probably being the official highlight of his day.

“Well, gee, Mr. Fury,” Steve looked at Fury, purposely abusing his big blue eyes. “We didn’t mean to give you nightmares. We were just being kids.”

“You’re full of shit, Rogers.” Fury turned his head to glare at all of them. “Now I want you all to behave a school appropriate manner before I lose the little patience that I still have. That means you too, Mr. Stark.”

Tony saluted him like the little shit he was. “Ay, ay captain.”

Fury grumbled under his breath and went back to hovering at the edge of the room to watch reunion. Or, as it came to be known, ‘that time when Bucky Barnes made out with Tony fucking Stark.’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudo and visit me at my tumblr [ at this location that should be a link ](http://ace-diaries.tumblr.com/) for fun and stuff.


End file.
